Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Villain Plans". Plot (Back at Bowser's castle at the airship station) *Bowser: Ladies and gentleman, get the airship going! We are about to leave in just a second. *Koopatrol #1: Yes master Bowser. *Koopatrol #2: We will be ready in no time. *Bowser: All of Mushroom Kingdom will be mine and the princess will be my wife. *Kamek: The princess will be your wife? How? *Bowser: All i gotta do is capture her. *Kammy: There is only a single plan to capture the princess. *Bowser: Good idea. Time will tell. *Kamek: Is the airship ready? *Bowser: Most of the airships are. We're taking the one that we alway use. *Kamek: Okay. *Kammy: Get on, we're about ready. *Bowser: Wait, not without my son. (At Bowser Jr.'s room, Bowser Jr. is drawing a picture of himself, Bowser and Princess Peach together) *Bowser Jr.: Ah, i wish mama was here. *Bowser: Bowser Jr.! *Bowser Jr.: What dad? *Bowser: What a mess. You didn't clean out your room. Why do i have to tell you to clean your room? *Bowser Jr.: Dad, cleaning rooms are boring. They're not even fun in life. *Bowser: Son! Ugh, i'm going to clean the whole room afterwards. But we gotta go. *Bowser Jr.: Fine dad. *Bowser: Let's go. To the airship. *Bowser Jr.: Okay. (Back at the airship, Bowser and Bowser Jr. came back) *Bowser: Hey, get the airship going! *Kamek: Not a problem. *Kammy: It's about time. *Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah. *Bowser: Hop on son. *Bowser Jr.: *hop on the airship with his dad* *Kamek: Are you ready? *Bowser: Yes. We are ready to go. *Kammy: Here we go! (The airship sail off to the sky to fly over to Peach's castle) *Bowser Jr.: Oh boy. *Bowser: We're just getting started. Princess Peach will be mine afterwards. (Back at Mobius, Mecha Sonic is flying to Earth and searching in Green Hill Zone) *Mecha Sonic: Where is that blue hedgehog? He gotta be here somewhere. (Six chaos are walking into the tree) *Mecha Sonic: Something look suspicious in my mind. *land on the ground to see the chaos* Oh hello there, do you know where that blue hedgehog is? (The chaos run away) *Mecha Sonic: Little fools. I know where they are. *locate the school* Ah ha. The school is where the hedgehog at. Here i go. *fly to the school* (Back at Peach's castle, Toad and Toadette are preparing breakfast as Mario and Luigi set up the table) *Mario: Looking great. *Luigi: I got the plates set in and we're ready to eat. *Mario: Got the drinks? *Luigi: Oh, we have apple juice and orange juice as well. *Mario: Just place them at the table. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Peach: Oh, i got the napkins as well. *Mario: Just place them on the table, will ya? *Peach: Sure. *Mario: Not a problem. *Luigi: All set. *Toadsworth: The waffles and pancakes are about done. The bread and bacon is up next. *Peach: Don't forget the eggs. *Toadsworth: We will. *Luigi: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and we alway eat breakfast every day. All morning, all day. *Mario: That was a good one Luigi. *Luigi: Yep. An information-based guy know what to do. *Mario: You bet. *Luigi: Lucky me. *Toad: The bread become toast! *Toadette: They're about ready. *Mario: Alright, place them in. *Toad: Not a problem. *Toadette: We're going to a success. *Toadsworth: My friends, please have a seat. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Not a problem. *Peach: Man, the food smell good. *Mario: I alway loved the smell. Just like the city of love. *Luigi: Hey. *Mario: It was meant to be a joke. *Luigi: Like New York having the coldest temperature? *Mario: Most of the time, but who know? *Luigi: No cold weather is going to stop us from coming outside. *Mario: Yeah. We can transform whatever we want and go to any place that we can go. *Luigi: I agree with Super Mario. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Peach: I love my friends. *Toadsworth: Me too. *Toad: The food is ready. *Toadette: Bring in the food. *Mario: Over here. *Toad: The food is right here. Served with great quality. *Luigi: Place them on the table. *Toad: Alright. *place the food at the table with Toadette* *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: These pancakes look miraculous. *Toadsworth: Get some syrup going. *Toad: Yes my man. *pour syrup on the pancakes* *Toadette: Wow. *Luigi: They look delicious. *Mario: Yummy. *Peach: Now we can eat. *Mario: Oh boy, breakfast. *Luigi: Let's a eat *Peach: Alright my friends. Sit down to a great breakfast we have. *Toadsworth: Man, what a great work of culinary you guys have done. *Mario: I'm about to eat. *Luigi: Oh yeah. Food time. *eat the waffles* *Mario: *eat the pancakes* Yummy. *Luigi: This food taste delicious. I was right! *Peach: This breakfast can't be better than any other breakfast in the world. *Luigi: Looking good. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Toad: Yummy. *Toadette: Tasty. *Mario: Feels so good. *Peach: I love it. *Toadsworth: Me too. *Mario: Good looking breakfast like country styles. *Luigi: Just like Texas. *Toad: Weee haw! *Toadette: Oh yeah. *Mario: Ah, the best breakfast they got in years. *Luigi: Good old times. *Mario: Ahh. (Back at Mobius, Sonic and his friends are still in class as they are still working) *Sonic: Pssst, Knuckles. *Knuckles: What? *Sonic: You know how to get this answer? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers